winxopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Опенинг (1-3 сезон)
Песня, с разными картинками звучавшая во вступлении к 1-ому, 2-ому и 3-ему сезонам. Текст |-|СТС= Если решишь, можешь ты стать Одной из нас! Винкс — только вместе мы сильны, Чудеса творить вольны, И всегда устремлены К победе! Винкс — волшебству у нас учись, Мыслям добрым улыбнись, Без оглядки в путь пустись Как ветер! Если решишь, можешь ты стать Одной из нас! Мы волшебницы, Добрые феи. И, конечно, Нас ждут чудеса в облаках. Мы летим сквозь пространство и время, Сияет планета, Как в сказочных снах. Мы летим по небу. Винкс — только вместе мы сильны, Чудеса творить вольны, И всегда устремлены К победе! Винкс — мы от вас недалеко, Мы подружимся легко, Не разлучит нас никто На свете! Ви-и-и-инкс Повсюду храни-и-и-ит, Путеводная ни-и-и-ить! И дарим мы свет планете, Мы ведь феи Из Винкс! Файл:Только_вместе_мы_сильны_(online-audio-converter.com).ogg |-|СТС (первоначальный вариант) = Если решишь, можешь ты стать Одной из нас! Винкс — мою руку ты возьми, Станем мы ещё сильней, И меня ты приведи К победе! Винкс — всем ты мило улыбнись, Освети улыбкой Землю, И с улыбкой в путь пустись, Ты можешь! Если решишь, можешь ты стать Одной из нас! Твой волшебный луч всё небо осветит, Это значит — нас ждут чудеса, В облаках я лечу, и меня друг мой встретит, Раскрашивая землю в цвета своих фантазий. Я... Я лечу по небу! Винкс — мою руку ты возьми, Станем мы ещё сильней, И меня ты приведи К победе! Винкс — все мы феи-новички, Мы подруги и соседки, Мы летим, как светлячки, Смотрите! Ви-и-и-инкс Волшебницы Винкс, Мы летим среди звёзд! И дарим мы свет планете, Мы ведь феи Из Винкс! |-|Ник= Грусть долой, сердце открой, Мы феи Винкс! Винкс — если за руку возьмёшь, Сразу истину поймёшь, Только мы вместе мы Непобедимы! Винкс — всему миру улыбнись, И даром не злись, Ведь все преграды Одолимы! Грусть долой, сердце открой, Мы феи Винкс! Наступила ночь, и небо всё в звёздах, Новые нас ждут чудеса, Не ленись, впредь летать дано не только во снах нам, И ярче станет мир, когда в себя поверишь! Винкс Клуб! Навеки мы вместе! Винкс — если за руку возьмёшь, Сразу истину поймёшь, Только мы вместе мы Непобедимы! Винкс — всему миру улыбнись, И даром не злись, Ведь все преграды Одолимы! Ви-и-и-инкс Ты нас позови, Средь бела дня И ночи, на помощь готовы прийти, Ведь мы волшебницы Винкс! |-|Английский= 1 сезон If you desire You can become One of our bunch Winx, if your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You'll lighten up our world With a feeling we can take flight, watch us If you desire You can become One of our bunch With a magic ray, the sky keeps on blazing An adventure is certain to start in the stars When I'm cloud-borne I fly through time and space I color my existence with my imagination With my flight in heaven Winx, if your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, we're the new kids on the block We're each others dearest friends With a feeling we can take flight, watch us Winx, you're magical, Winx And you roam through the stars A powerful light ray Under the sign of the Winx 2 и 3 сезон Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx It's a magic night, the sky is all blazing New adventures are calling for us Join the Winx We can ride a cloud, no time for hesitating Bring color to the world with your imagination Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx, you're magical Winx, among the stars you are Winx, a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx Magic stories that capture your heart New emotions flooding your soul Stick with us It's not easy, don't give up your dreams Keep battling for good This fight will last forever Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx, you're magical Winx, among the stars you are Winx, a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx |-|итальянский= Se tu lo vuoi, tu lo sarai, una di noi Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx un sorriso è una magia Che luce ci dara' Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Se tu lo vuoi, tu lo sarai, una di noi. Notte magica S'illumina il cielo, Fra le stelle la sfida per me iniziera', Su una nuvola, io volo nel vento, con gioco e fantasia coloro la mi vita. Le mi ali nel cielo Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx nuove Fate siamo noi E un'amica tu sarai Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Winx sei magica Winx tra le stelle sei Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco... Sotto il segno di Winx! Storie magiche che prendono al cuore dove i cieli si accendono se tu lo vuoi Non è facile bisogna lottare con la tua volontà il sogno è già realtà le mie ali nel cielo Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx Un sorriso è una magia Che luce ci dara Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Winx sei magica Winx tra le stelle sei Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco... Sotto il segno di Winx! Winx sei magica Winx tra le stelle sei Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco... Sotto il segno di Winx! История Первоначальный вариант вступительной песни транслировался по ТВ при первом показе первых 10 серий 1-го сезона. Начиная с показа 11 серии текст песни был немного изменён и в дальнейшем этот вариант стал основным на протяжении первых трёх сезонов. При повторном показе 1 сезона уже все серии открывались песней с основным вариантом текста. Первоначальный вариант песни можно услышать в 3 серии 1 сезона во время шопинга в Магиксе. Видео |-|Русский= thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px |-|Английский= thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px |-|Итальянский= thumb|left|335 px |-|Инструментал= thumb|left|335 px Категория:Песни Категория:1 сезон Категория:2 сезон Категория:Клуб Винкс Категория:3 сезон